Worth It
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: Dan and Natalie have fate messing with their lives. They hold secrets the other wouldn't understand. Thing is, the Janus are off trying to separate them for reasons unknown to them. And that means trouble. Will it work out? Will the Janus win? Natalie/Dan
1. Opposites attract

**The sequel! More twists, more drama!**

Before the wedding had even started, Isabel Kabra was crying.

No no no. It wasn't because of anger.

In fact, she embraced Amy Cahill as her own daughter, ignoring all the evil thought she had before.

While Amy was getting dressed in her long sleeved satin dress, and getting her hair braided to her head, Isabel Kabra suddenly grabbed a piece of silver lace, which she had so she wouldn't destroy her Calvin Klein custom made blue dress.

She sat in the dark wooden pews bawling (Yes, how embarrasing!), burying her face in the lace, then quietly calmed herself down.

Hey young handsome son was grown up, she hd to remind herself, so she wouldn't start crying again.

Instead, like a proper 56 year old woman, she would quietly weep as people started to sit down, waiting for the ceremony begin.

She would wipe a tear off, and nod as people congratulated her, then when they left, start to cry agin.

She would glance right, then left, looking for her precious little girl.

There. Natlie was walking toward her, her dress sliding along the aisle, as if she owned it.

"Hello, Mum. Have you seen the Swine?" Natalie always referred to Daniel Cahill as the swine, after the accident two years back.

Natalie flashed a dazzling smile toward Isabel, her lips sealed.

"Don't call him that, dear, you know how much Amy hates that," Isabel said fondly.

"I don't care what Amy thinks!" cried Natalie, earning herself some onlookers.

Natalie pouted her chest, stuck her chin into the air and marched toward another set of pews.

Dan Cahill was miserable. His sister married a Cobra and didn't mind, Natalie was stalking him(literally) and Ian Kabra had his phone number. Pretty suckish.

So after the horrid wedding, he was forced to attend a party. Cobra mania.

He was sitting with only empty chair beside him, when the crowd seemed to part for a woman, her hand delicatly holding onto a glass of coke.

"What'd you want?" Dan asked.

Natalie stuck out her chest as she gracefully sat into the chair.

"This is the only seat. Not my fault."

"God damit!" cried Dan. "You're famous, aren't you? Just ask someone to get up!"

"Like who?" Natalie said, making a snub face. "Your Great Aunt Beatrice?"

"She's here?" Dan cried in horror.

Natalie sipped her coke. "Look, you didn't even know. What a loser!"

"Well your a pig. That's worse than a loser."

Natalie made a face. "There is no such thing as a 'pig' in Britain. It's swine."

"No difference!" growled Dan, banging his fist against the table.

Suddenly Amy and Ian wazlted over.

"Hello brother," Ian said.

Dan glanced at Amy. "Your joking, right?"

"Brother in law," corrected Ian. "It's time for a number. Pick a girl. Just not Amy."

They smiled at each other and gracefully walked away. This was not going well for Dan.

Dan glanced around.

"So who do think I should ask?" he said, eyeing a pretty blond.

Natalie punched him lightly. "Me!"

Dan choked on his sprite. "What!? I was thinking her," he said, nodding at the perched blond.

Natalie made a face. "Oh Claire? I'm surprised she was even invited."

"Why?" Dan sked, curiously.

"She was Ian's former sweetheart, really jealous. I don't think she likes the idea of Ian getting married to anyone but her."

"Oh," Dan said quietly.

"Partner up!" cried someone.

Dan glanced at Natalie, who was scowling at a handsome brunette leading Claire toward the floor.

"He chose her over me? Sooo not cool."

Butterflies swarmed Dan's stomach.

Wait, was he actually jealous? Maybe at the fact that he wasn't handsome enough for her, or perhaps anyone. But that Natalie like someone else? Nah, it couldn't be.

"Hey!" said a pretty red head, smiling at him. "You want to dance?"

Now she was gorgeous.

"Sure," Dan said, walking with her toward the floor.

"My name is Ella. What's your name?" she asked as she held onto his shoulder, swaying her hips to the music.

"Dan," said Dan, giving her a warm smile.

She returned back a dazzling smile. "Does Dan stand for something?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, Daniel."

"Daniel," said Ella, puckering her lips. "That's a wonderful name. Much better than Ella anyways."

"I think the reverse!" Dan said. They both gave a hearty laugh.

"Opposites attract," Ella said.

"Yeah," Dan said, starting to bring them toward the middle.

"Pick new partners!" cried someone.

Dan blinked. He hadn't realized how long they had been dancing.

"Oh well," Ella said sadly. "That was a wonderful dance. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Dan said as Natalie drifted toward them.

"Do you know her?" asked Ella.

Dan sighed. "Yeah. A bitch. Better go ee she wants." He walked toward her.

"Who's that?" she said, nodding toward Ella, her hands on her hips.

"Ella," Dan replied coldly. "Much better than you."

Natalie gasped. "How dare you!" she cried, twirling on her heels and marched in the opposite direction.

Amy came over, glancing at Dan's stunned face.

"Let me guess. You and Natalie?"

Dan glared. "She's nosy. Wanting to know about my dancing partner."

Amy shrugged. "I'm sure you can live with her. After all, opposites attract."

Dan gawped at her. "What?" he said slowly.

Amy shrugged. "Look at Ian and me." She walked toward a crowd, leaving him speechless.

_________________

_Your gorgeous,_ thought Natalie checking her reflection. No one could beat her. But why was she even angry? It was competiton.

_You've been trained to compete. That's why. Not because of a stupid blond. Orphan._ Natalie smiled, she was truly gorgeous. It helped in situations, that even Ian didn't know about.

She glanced at her long slender fingers, cupped inside was a dart gun.

If only Dan knew, they were the same.

One half plus one half equals one.

**Did you really thik I would let Da and Natalie dance? Seriously guys, no, I never do it that quick.**

**Anyway, a lots going into this, including Natalie's mysterious life that even Ian doesn't know of. It'll change both of their lives forever. I gave a clue to what her life really is, hopefully you won't find it.**

**Ten reviews. Done.**


	2. Issues, similarities, clues

**Things start to unravel, they start to get closer? Not really.**

Dan smiled at his assistant, Rick, as he plopped down onto his chair.

"Hey!" Rick said, tossing his shaggy blond hair from his eyes. "Was the wedding cool?"

Dan shook his head. "Nah." He spun on his chair once then pressed the speaker on his office phone. "Dedee, get me Mr. Mcytyre."

"Sure thing," Dedee's sweet voice said through the mic.

Two seconds later, Mr. Mcyntyre's voice filled the office.

"Hello Dan."

Dan leaned back on his chair. "Our Branch Leader is married to a Lucian. We can't do that."

"Yes we can," said Mycntyre's whispery voice. "It gives us ties."

Dan snorted. "Your joking, right?"

"Of course not."

"But I was the one who found out first! I'm not married to the Lucian Branch Leader!"

"Amy is wiser."

"By marrying a Lucian?"

A pause. "That was her choice. She knows the consquences."

"Of course she does," Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Dan!" Rick said, fuming through some files. "We have this code the CIA needs you to crack."

Dan grinned. Top Code Breaker in the CIA, now that was cool.

"Just let me finish," Dan said. "But William, who's even leading while Amy's away?"

"Me."

"WHAT? You!? What about me? No, I'm just 'High Authority,' even you are higher than me!"

"The same is with Natalie Kabra. She is 'High Authority,' third rank."

"This is injustice! You treat me like a swine!"

"Swine?"

"Pig," Dan said, blushing.

"Watch your language!"

"Why? I didn't even say 'shit'."

"Maybe you should crack that code. Everyone has work with Amy gone."

Dan angrily pressed the End button.

"Not fair," Rick agreed, another high official in the branch. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

____________________

Natalie plopped down angrily in her chair. "I hate the CIA!" she screamed, stomping her foot.

People glanced at her.

"What? They intercepted one of our messages!" Natalie cried.

A murmer passed through the group.

"How?" someone asked.

"Dan Cahill."

People relaxed as sighs passed around.

"What?" Natalie cried, jumping up. "He's a Madrigal!"

"But his sister is married to Ian," someone else said.

"You idiots! He is not Amy Cahill!"

"Yes he is. Same blood."

"Oh get out!"

"You cannot order us around!" someone yelled.

"Agh!" Natalie screamed leaving the room. She flipped her cell open.

She scrolled through her contacts, stopping at Ian's. Her thumb hovered the Send button.

But Ian was on his honeymoon with Amy and of course Natalie wasn't in charge.

She sighed, glancing down the hall of the stronghold, then at her cell.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

_____________________

Dan just had to grin when he broke the code.

"Yes!" he said, shoving his fist into the air.

But it quickly ended with the sounds all alarms.

See, Dan had put a certain contact to the ringtone Alarm, to warn him. And that was Natalie Kabra.

Dan sighed, his happiness fading way, as he picked up the cell.

"I'm sad and bored," sniffed Natalie.

Dan tried not to scream with despair.

"So?" he finally said. "What's so sad?"

"I'm not Branch Leader, Ian's gone, nothing's working out for me," Natalie sighed.

Dan's heart nearly stopped. "R-Really? Same."

He heard the sound of a classical, sly Kabra laughter from the other end.

"We're very similar then," Natalie said.

Dan did not like to be called similar to a Cobra. In fact, he hated it.

"No we're not," he said harshley, and hung up.

______________

No one hangs up on Natalie Kabra, that's for sure.

But it was out of luck that happened.

Natalie was glancing at her cell with disgust. They were stuck with each other, might as well do something about that.

But no, of course not.

STUBBORN, IDIOT, SWINE.

Her phone vibrated. Natalie rolled her eyes, looking at her cell.

AGENT X,

WE HAVE REPORTED ACTIVITY OF A NEW THREAT. LOOK OUT.

-S.M.I.T.S.

Natalie rolled her eyes, not really caring. She just where went where she was needed.

Ah, it was too much.

**What do you think? Guessed it already? There's a HUGE clue on what Natalie's job is.**

**Ten reviews.**


	3. Janus activity

**Sort of short.**

"Daniel," his boss said. "Don't underestimate yourself. Your assignment," he said, nodding at the file. "Janus activity. They're going a bit crazy."

Dan gave a look of disgust. "Isn't Jonah the Branch Leader?"

His boss shrugged. "Yes. Try not to tell him your branch."

Dan looked at his boss, trying not to roll his eyes. " Doesn't everyone know? We're Madrigals, the Lucian sure rule the CIA, but the Madrigals have a damn good influence here." He stopped, looking at his boss in the eye. "Could I get help at least? Janus can be vicious," remembering Venice.

"Ah yes, M16, as you know, a Lucian stronghold, has offered an agent. Andreas." His boss looked away, getting a file. "Here, we gave them a file on you too."

Dan took the file, glancing at the clock.

"The airplane is at eight. Better get going."

"But it's only two."

His boss took Dan by the shoulders. "Dan, look. This is dangerous, we're sending our best code- breaker to find what the Janus are doing. It's not a game. We can't afford no playtime. Just do what your told. We can't risk you, or anyone else, but you're our best hope."

Dan nodded, tears blinking in his eyes.

"You're to stay there for a year, if anything dangerous happens, retreat. Retreat," the boss warned. "Communication will be the classic code by text. You have me, right?"

"Of course."

His boss slapped him in the back. "Then go. Make us proud."

Andreas Witinick:  
SIS Agent since: 2020  
Codename: Agent H  
Field: Analyzing, weaponery.  
Branch: Lucian  
Rank: Middle

Dan sighed, annoyed. This Andreas guy didn't seem cool. But then again, crap with Janus wasn't.

He looked up at the airplane, they were landing in Venice.

Stupid Janus and partner.

"Please collect your belongings!" cried a preppy flight attendant.

Dan didn't want to move, but he unbuckled his seat-belt and reached for his compartment.

He brought out his small black duffel bag and closed the compartment.

"The exit is to the left," the flight attendant said, flashing a smile at Dan.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

He waited for the line to move, which took about what... a century?

Literally.

Dan stepped out of the airplane, feeling a breeze tickle his nose. He laughed as the wind blew his hair.

He strode forward, feeling more confident.

He glanced at his watch, he was supposed to meet Andreas at the McDonalds to the left.

The door jingled open as Dan took a counter and ordered a coffee.

He leaned back, putting his feet on the table and sipped his coffee.

And then the door jingled open, a young man with black hair and blue eyes walked in.

Now Dan never got a picture of Andreas so he assumed that was him.

He waved him over, the man came over.

"Andreas!"

The man frowned. "Non. Me no Andreas. Ciao!"

Dan's jaw dropped open, then who was?

He took a sip of his coffee and swished back and fourth in his mouth.

The bell jingled, the door opened.

Dan spit all of his coffee on his suit.

"Oh. My. God."

**Hey, 7Cerebeus7, do you want me to become your beta reader? Because I already put in your name, you need to put mine now.**

**Sooo... Did you like it? The chapter I mean.**

**Anyone want me to be their beta reader? I'll post instructions next week.**

**10 reviews.**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey!**

**What's up? I'm still waiting for two/duo/dos reviews. And I'm picky? SO REVIEW!**

**The New Ace of Spies**

**P.S. Someone's been using my name in the annomonous posts. Can you stop? Please?**


	5. Jasper Klein and Monica Klein

**Here you go guys!**

"What are you doing here?" Dan cried.

"Business," the woman said. She posed like a super-model, except in jeans. "What about you?"

"What type of business?" Dan asked, ignoring the question.

"Business," Natalie Kabra repeated. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Business," Dan said. "M16 agent Andreas. You ever heard of him?"

"Yeah," Natalie said frowning. "You on for the CIA? You work for the CIA?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"God no. It's that Andreas fell sick I'm supposed to cover for him."

Dan looked at her, then dropped his coffee on the floor.

"No way," he whispered.

"Yes way," Natalie said, with distaste.

"You're an M16 agent?"

"Shush!" snapped Natalie, looking around. "We're in Venice, a Janus stronghold." She paused. "I'm undercover."

Dan frowned. "Everyone will recognize you, how are you going to cover for that?"

"I'll show you later, first, we have to discuss a couple of things." Natalie took out a box from her suitcase. "M16 told me to give you this."

Dan took out his pocket knife and cut the seal open. He reached for the contents as Natalie looked over his shoulder.

"Fake passports!" whispered Dan.

"What do they say?" hissed Natalie.

"Jasper Klein and Monica Klein," Dan said. "And god we look ridiculous!"

It was true. Dan had a red wig on with a fake mustache. Natalie had thick rimmed glasses and an unkept brown wig.

Natalie's jaw dropped. "We're married?"

Dan reached in and brought out two wedding bands. "I guess so," he said, no feeling in his voice.

"What else is there?" demanded Natalie, slipping the wedding band on.

"A diploma from Oxford, a wedding ceritfcate, a diploma from Cambridge, driver lisences, a brown wig-"

"What?" shrieked Natalie. "For me?" Dan nodded. "Okay. Go on."

"Address to our townhouse, our bank account number, a visa card, a-Wait! Visa Card?" Dan's eyes twinkled. "Sweet!" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Glasses, keys to the townhouse, a bunch of documents, car key and that's it."

"Glasses are for me," Natalie guessed.

"Yup."

They stood silent for a moment, minding their own business.

Dan was hesitating on putting on the wedding band, but it was Jasper Klein married, not Dan Cahill. He slipped it on.

Meanwhile Natalie was wondering how she was going to have to live with Dan for a year. Maybe she could live at hotel...

"Um... maybe we should go?" Dan asked. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Give me the box, you can drive." Natalie hoisted the box onto her hip. Dan quietly got up.

"What's our car number?" Dan asked.

Natalie shuffled through some papers. "Number fifteen, Daniel." She looked up, her eyes giving her a know-it-all look. Her lips were partly open, and her eyes were partly closed.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Can you get even MORE shallow?" he asked.

"I wasn't acting shallow!" Natalie said, pouting her chest. "That's just my look!"

Dan made a disgusted face. "Yeah, well it sucks."

"Says who?" spat Natalie.

"The Ninja Lord," replied Dan.

"Your still on with that!?" Natalie asked, a disgusted frown creeping up.

"Yes," Dan said, smirking.

"What a childish imagination!" Natalie said haughtily.

"Maybe in your world. But in mine? Nope!"

This was going to be a long year.

**Okay people, someone has been posting annomonous reviews with my name. They reviewed in the author's note if you want to see it.**

**I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP!**

**The New Ace of Spies is _my _name. Not yours. So stop!**

**So I've decided on something: If I ever see this person review under my name again, I will stop this story. And some of you guys know that I _will_. When I say something, I keep my word.**

**So stop.**

**Anyway on a happier thought, you liked the chapter? It's not my favorite, the next one is. Anyway, 8 reviews!**


	6. Pity

The house was a small two floor house right next to the canal.

The first thing Natalie did, is examine every inch of the house; funiture, beds, everything.

She climbed the stairs and looked at every room(which were three by the way). She then went downstairs and took a look at the kitchen.

She then glanced at Dan and took out a roll of blue ductape.

"Very useful," she commented as she walked toward the stairs and started taping ductape all over the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Dan cried, looking with horror at the lines on the floor.

"My area," she said pointing to the upstairs. "And yours," she pointed to the small ground floor. "Kitchen and entrance is neutral."

"No way!" Dan said, making a face. "I should get the bigger room!"

"Look, neither us don't want to be here but you need my help obviously. Got it?" snarled Natalie.

Dan made a shocked face. She was sort of right except that she was an extra.

"Andreas should be here though. Not you," Dan said.

"But I am," Natalie said sweetly.

"You know what? Fine!" The kitchen was closer anyway. "I better not catch you in my area."

Natalie made a face. "Of course not! Why would I?"

Dan started to walk toward his room, and Natalie stared after him.

Suddenly, a ticklish, yet bad feeling surrounded her heart; as if her heart was dropping.

It was a different feeling, something she had never felt.

Someone had told her about it. Who was it? Ian?

Yes it was Ian. About Amy Cahill. He had explained the feeling. He called it a bad feeling.

What was it called?  
Pity.  
Yes, that was the word.

Was she turning into a commoner? God she hoped not.

Was she getting attached to Dan?

No! That couldn't be happening. They had fought the most, suffered in the race for clues. They were the ones that kept their older siblings sane, constantly reminding them about the Clues, and not their love life.

But why? Why was she feeling this?

Dan wasn't getting his way. His sister was married to his nemisis. He wasn't Branch Leader. He was alone in a Janus city and he was stuck with her.

She knew he hated her. His eyes and mouth seemed to make her skin cold with hatred.

Did she hate him?

Not really. He was just annoying in his ninja world. But he was disgusting and a slob. That made her hate him. Partly.

The feeling made her sad. Make her want to sit down and maybe cry.

She thought she was alone in this, but really, she wasn't.

Dan was with her. Of course she would never realize that.

Dan glanced back. He glared at her and cocked his head. "Why are you staring at me?" he finally asked.

"Dan," Natalie said quietly. "If you ever want, you can watch Ninjas vs. Spartans on Spike T.V. in my room."

Dan frowned. "You watch Spike?"

Natalie blushed. She didn't but her parents had shown it to Ian once.

And she felt...

Nothing. She did not feel a little light feeling in her heart.

Of course not.

But then again, she had the T.V. and all the good stuff.

He didn't.

"No."

"Oh," Dan's face fell. "Well... thanks anyway."

Natalie nodded, turning toward the stairs.

She climbed the stairs, dragging her bag then sat on her bed.

She glanced at the flat screen T.V. She turned the On button. She flicked through the channels until she found the Spike channel.

Natalie sat on her bed and her eyes locked with the T.V.

In the doorway meanwhile, Dan would stand in the shadows, a small smile on his face.

**Okay, I love this chapter because it gets them somewhere, isn't it sweet? Sorry but it's like really hard to not go OOC with them in a romance. I'm trying my best!**

**What do you think? Ten reviews.**

**Btw, the next one will have Amy and Ian in it.**

**~The New Ace of Spies**


	7. Siblings and packages

**I am so sorry! I've been sooooooooooooooooo busy! So many tests.**

"Look," Natalie said, a small smile on her lips. "I think we should just introduce ourselves to-"

"How about we just go to Disco Volante and hang out saying we're music lovers?" Dan snapped. "Excellent? Okay good lets go!"

The wig was really annoying him. He didn't like his new look, it embarrased him.

Natalie made a face but didn't complain. Her disguise too was annoying her to hell. I mean, who's head of stylish thick rimmed glasses?

Oh right! No one.

Dan's phone rang just as they entered the car. He looked at the Caller ID.

"Ugh. It's Amy. You want to answer it?" Dan asked, glancing at Natalie.

"Of course not," replied Natalie sweetly. "Do the honors."

Dan rolled his eyes and fipped the phone on.

"Hello Amy," he said in a bored tone.

"Dan!" Amy said. "I miss you! Where are you?"

"In hell," muttered Dan.

"Dan!" Amy scowled.

"You really want to know the truth?" Dan asked. He heard Ian's voice in the background.

"Of course," Amy said.

Dan sighed.

She still was the same old Amy. Luckily.

"Okay, here it goes. I'm married to Monica Klein. I bet you don't even know who she is!"

Natalie giggled and Dan heard the phone drop.

"Oh Dan," Amy said. She sounded as if she was being strangled. "I'm so happy for you," she squeaked.

"I'll send you a picture!" Dan said happily as Natalie started to laugh hysterically. "Monica, will you please look at the camera?"

Natalie smiled with sarcasm at the camera with her disguise.

"Got the picture?"

"She's... gorgeous," Amy said.

Natalie and Dan started laughing hysterically.

"Looks familiar," Ian said.

Natalie raised her eyebrows at Dan. He shrugged. Natalie put her finger to her lips.

"Vat looks vamiliar?" she asked, in a very heavy Russian accent. "My vace?"

There was a pause.

"Nothing," Ian said calmly. "I just know someone with the same eyes and skin tone."

"Pft! Natalie Kabra, yes? I have veen confused vith her vany times! Ridiculous! I am a Janus, not a Lucian."

Dan snorted.

"YOU MARRIED A JANUS?" yelled Ian.

"Shush Ian!" hissed Amy.

"Vat? Got a problem?" Natalie asked.

"No... Of course not," Amy said quickly.

Natalie smiled at Dan who was grinning.

"Vood!" Natalie cried. "Vow, I must go to er... calle my vather!"

Dan shut the phone.

"I'm impressed!" he exclaimed.

"You should be," Natalie said. Her phone vibrated, she looked at it. "Make me impressed now."

And before Dan could ask she flipped the phone on.

"Ian!" she cried with false cheery voice.

"Natalie!" he cried with the same tone. "Please do stop," he said in a serious voice. "Can you believe it? Dan got married!"

Natalie gasped. "Really? So did I!"

Dan heard a coughing sound in the background.

"To who?" Ian asked, in a suspicious voice.

"This Jasper guy!" Natalie squeaked. "He's hot!"

"I am?" Dan asked in a squeaky voice. "I am!" He paused. "Send them a picture!"

"Yes!" shrieked Natalie. She handed her glasses over.

Dan put them on and put on a huge smile.

"Natalie! Is that really him?"

"Yes!" squeaked Dan.

"No offense, but you're vulgar," Ian said.

"Ian!" cried Amy. "Look!" There was a pause.

Dan and Natalie looked at each other.

"Wow," Ian breathed. "Clever disguises Natalie and Dan!"

"What?" Natalie asked. "There's only me here. Dan's in Brazil!"

"How would you know?" Ian asked slyly.

"I spoke to him after the wedding," Natalie lied smoothly.

"Give it up, Natalie!" Ian said.

"Never!"

"What?" Dan asked. "Well I surrender."

"Ugh," Natalie moaned, slapping her head. "We're going to get caught!"

"Yup," Dan said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Can I tell them?" Dan asked Natalie. She shrugged. "Well, you know I work for the CIA, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well Natalie here works for M16-"

"WHAT?" Ian yelled.

Dan blinked. "Ouch. And then guess what? Poof! Janus activity, suspicous. And who do I get assigned with? Natalie Kabra, that's who! And even worse, I'm MARRIED to her!"

For some reason, Natalie was hurt by Dan's sarcasam. She usually wasn't but now she was. Weird.

No matter.

"Interesting, I don't usually see this sarcasam in you!" Amy said.

"Ugh," Dan said rolling his eyes. "I hate my life."

He stopped, his phone was vibrating.

_AIRPORT NOW.  
PACKAGE ARRIVING. _

"Well it seems we have a package awaiting us," he told Natalie. "Gotta ditch you, Amy and... Ian. Ciao."

He spun on the wheel. "God what has my sister gone into?"

The didn't speak for the rest of the trip to the airport.

**What do you think? **

**So FoxFace Zero asked me, why is one of the catagories Tragedy? Three hints:**

**1. Rihanna**

**2. The wait is ova**

**3. The Last Spin**

**Hopefully you guys won't get it. Just remember, Janus specialize in the art of everything. And I mean _everything._ Look up the Last Spin if you're older than 14. Really violent; if you're younger, than look up The wait is ova.**

**Ugh. Have "Tik Tok" stuck in my head.**

**10 reviews.  
**


	8. Dinner at Seven

**Sorry for the long wait, it's also a bit short.**

"Heavy?" Natalie asked sweetly. "Good. I want to torture you. Place the package down there," she pointed at the dark oak table.

Dan dropped the large fragile package onto the table. He wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Ew," Natalie said, making a face.

"Same old Natalie," he said. Dan took out a small pocket knife and cut the box opened.

"What is it!?" Natalie's shrill voice echoed around the wall.

"A computer!" Dan said, grinning.

"Oh great! I can check now!"

"Genius," Dan muttered. "It's for hacking and breaking codes. It'll probably take all day to set up."

"Is that why they gave us a year here?" Natalie asked.

"Obviously," Dan said taking out the huge bubble wrapped computer. He placed it on the table and started to unwrap it.

Natalie rolled her eyes and climbed up the stairs.

Dan hummed as he took out the manual.

Natalie screamed.

"WHO TOOK MY LIPSTICK!?" A pause. Some shuffling.

Dan stopped. "Natalie?" he called up.

Sound of high heels walking. "DAN! GET OVER HERE _NOW_!"

Dan rolled his eyes but put down the manual and climbed the stairs.

Natalie was leaning on the doorway. She put her finger on her lips. "Look," she whispered pointing at a pen.

Dan's hand went out for it.

"NO!" screamed Natalie, batting his hand away. "Just observe from here. See the little red dot?"

No, Dan had noticed it before. A red light. Like a recording tape.

"Did you put it there?" Dan asked.

"Of course not!" hissed Natalie. She took out a tube of lipstick. "Found this next to it. Janus. Are. Idiots." And with that, she aimed the tube at the pen, gave the tube a twist, and a small gray cloud appeared. When it cleared, the recorder was torn into pieces.

"Better search everywhere," Dan said, making a face.

Natalie nodded, making a face. "People magazine can wait."

Dan nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Let's go," he said. "Meet back here in one hour."

* * *

"Anything?" Dan asked, as he dumped contents that disguised video cameras and recorders.

"Yeah. One's too high for me to get, though." Natalie handed her lipstick tube. "Can you do it?"

Dan nodded. "No problem. Where is it?"

Natalie pointed at the wad of gum innocently on the ceiling. "It wasn't there before."

Dan aimed, then stopped. "Hey, why can't you do it?" he asked Natalie.

"I'm scared I might aim at something else," Natalie said innocently.

"This is the first and last time," Dan muttered.

"Probably," Natalie agreed. She gave him a devious smile. "You know... There aren't many dating options during this mission."

Dan glanced at her. "Yeah, so?" Bang! The wad of gum dropped to the ground.

Natalie shook her head. "Just wondering," she puckered her lips.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You want someone to date." Natalie opened her mouth to talk but Dan cut her off. "I'm not a pea brain, I know."

"I know you're not," Natalie insisted. "I just wanted..." She blushed looking away. "Nothing."

Dan squinted. "You want to go out with me."

"No!" cried Natalie in a terrified voice. "No, Dan, no. I–I..." she faltered off.

"If you really want to, dinner tomorrow at seven. You'll see really how bad of boyfriend I am." Dan stood up, handing back the lipstick. Then he turned toward the door, walking out, smiling.

**I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, school's been keeping me up. I'll try to update next year. Happy New Year and Christmas! Reviews please!**


End file.
